


Through The Lens

by darkloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Paparazzi, darkloey
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkloey/pseuds/darkloey
Summary: Aquela em que Chanyeol, que tinha o sonho de ser fotógrafo, trabalha como paparazzi para pagar as aulas do curso de fotografia. Ele só não esperava que capturar cada momento de Byun Baekhyun, a maior estrela da Coréia do Sul, poderia mudá-lo tanto.





	Through The Lens

**Author's Note:**

> Alô pessoas! ♡  
Muito feliz de estar postando minha primeira história aqui e de estar começando essa migração. 
> 
> Tive a ideia desse plot assistindo o MV de Twinkle, Girls Generation - TTS, já que o Chanyeol aparece todo paparazzi, um amor. 
> 
> Boa leitura!
> 
> twitter: @darkloey

Byun Baekhyun. Quem era ele? Simplesmente o maior cantor da última geração. Com seus vários prêmios, sempre contratado para posar nas capas das revistas, e ultimamente, estava apostando em sua carreira de ator. Baekhyun era o artista mais conhecido e amado da Coréia do Sul. Além disso, ele tinha uma relacionamento dos sonhos com Kim Yongsun, ou apenas, Solar.

E eu? Park Chanyeol, ou simplesmente, mais um paparazzi do Byun. Havia decidido dedicar parte da minha vida tirando fotos do famoso apenas para poder pagar meu curso de fotografia. E eu conseguia um bom dinheiro com as fotos; as revistas e sites de fofocas diziam que eu tinha “o dom”. Me parecia um pouco invasivo, persegui-lo para todos os lugares, mas eu precisava manter meu sonho.

Inicialmente, passei a acompanhar a vida de Baekhyun pelo simples fato que ele estava em alta na mídia e isso traria dinheiro suficiente para pagar o curso, já que meus pais não tinha condições de me ajudar. Mas depois de vê-lo sendo extremamente gentil com suas fãs, ajudando as pessoas e sendo educado com todos os que trabalhavam consigo, adquiri mais respeito e, até mesmo, uma certa admiração pelo artista.

Era mais um dia comum em que eu precisava seguir Baekhyun de cima a baixo, esperando por algo legal que ele fosse fazer. Eu me sentia uma sasaeng algumas vezes. Entretanto, nunca faria algo que o colocasse em perigo, só precisava tirar algumas fotos que deixariam Baekhyun ainda mais famoso. Eu nunca tinha visto nada que trouxesse repercussões negativas, ele era o modelo perfeito de idol.

Até esse dia.

O cantor saiu de seu apartamento disfarçado e ninguém ao redor pareceu notar quem ele era. Se eu não estivesse sempre olhando para ele através da lente, não saberia que se tratava do artista. Mas eu o conhecia, até pelo jeito de andar. Engraçado, não é? Você olhar tanto para uma pessoa atrás de uma câmera, que já sabe seu jeito de caminhar, os gesto que demonstram nervosismo, alegria, ansiedade…

Caminhei atrás do Byun, que seguia a passos rápidos pelas ruas movimentadas do bairro onde ele morava. Chegamos em uma praça e ele sentou-se em um banco longe da maioria das pessoas. Fiz o mesmo, mas mais afastado, imaginando se ele encontraria com alguém por ali. Fiquei com a câmera a postos para tirar algumas fotos, atento para não perder qualquer movimento que fosse.

O tempo foi passando e ele continuava ali, sozinho. Aparentemente, ele estava apenas sentado olhando pra baixo, mas comecei a perceber que seus ombros tremiam e ele levava repetidamente as mãos ao rosto. Ele estava chorando? Peguei a câmera, imaginando quantas fotos poderia tirar e o quanto as revistas pagariam por uma foto — ou até mesmo um vídeo — do ídolo da vida perfeita chorando solitário em uma praça. Foquei em Baekhyun, mas não consegui apertar o botão.

Era um momento muito íntimo, nunca havia visto qualquer expressão de tristeza vinda dele. Não conseguia ultrapassar uma linha tão tênue e invadir a privacidade dele de uma forma ainda mais extrema. Era o Baekhyun mais sincero e puro que eu já tinha visto. Ele estava ali, mais exposto e vulnerável do que nunca, não poderia fazer aquilo. Guardei a câmera e permaneci apenas observando-o em silêncio. Porém, senti que precisava fazer algo mais.

Uma súbita vontade de abraçá-lo tomou conta de mim naquele momento e antes que eu pudesse pensar direito, caminhei na direção dele e sentei-me no mesmo banco.

Seu rosto, sob o capuz do moletom preto, virou na minha direção, olhando-me confuso. Ele tinha olhos bonitos. Percebi que nunca havia realmente olhado para ele, apenas por trás da minha canon profissional. Baekhyun voltou a olhar pra frente, escondendo seu rosto novamente, depois de se mover para ainda mais longe no banco.

─ Você está bem? — É óbvio que não, Park Chanyeol. Mas eu não sabia como começar uma conversa. Na verdade, eu estava mais do que nervoso ao lado dele.

─ Por que eu não estaria? — Sua voz saiu mais grossa que o normal. Ela estava assim por causa do choro ou por estar tentando disfarçar? Talvez fosse um pouco dos dois.

─ Percebi que você estava chorando. — Preferi evitar dizer que eu o conhecia. Se ele queria permanecer no “anonimato”, assim seria. — Gostaria de conversar?

Ele apenas respirou fundo, então percebi que ele tentava controlar as lágrimas para que pudesse falar. Lá no fundo, senti-me feliz por ele estar confiando em mim. Me ajeitei melhor no banco, colocando uma perna em cima do mesmo, para que pudesse ficar de frente pra ele.

─ Você já teve problemas com a sua sexualidade? — A pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Ponderei um pouco sobre isso e percebi que nunca tive grandes impasses depois de aceitar quem eu era. Quando descobri que gostava de garotos, meus pais entenderam que minha orientação sexual não faria diferença alguma em nossa relação familiar, eu continuava o mesmo Chanyeol. Entretanto, sabia que aquela não era a realidade da maioria das pessoas.

─ Na verdade, não. — Fui sincero, mesmo que tenha pensado em dizer que sim para ser solidário com seu problema. — Sei que gostar de garotos não é muito bem visto na Coréia, mas nunca liguei. Só queria ser eu mesmo.

─ Você também é gay? — Também? Essa declaração repentina me deixou confuso. Escolhi manter a língua dentro da boca e não perguntar nada sobre a Solar, afinal, eu estava fingindo não saber quem era ele. — Me sinto melhor falando isso pra você, então. Posso confiar?

─ Claro, pra quem eu contaria? — Ele pensou por um instante.

─ Você não sabe quem eu sou? — Pela primeira vez, ele virou seu rosto diretamente para mim. Fiquei indeciso entre contar a verdade e continuar fingindo que não o conhecia.

─ Não? Já nos conhecemos? — Continuei interpretando meu papel de desconhecido, esperando que ele se sentisse mais à vontade comigo.

─ Não. Não! É… — Ele pareceu mais ansioso e agradeci a mim mesmo por continuar tratando-o apenas como um garoto normal no parque. — Enfim. Eu namoro uma garota, ela é incrível, mas nosso namoro é apenas para que ninguém desconfie da minha sexualidade. Imagine viver escondendo uma parte tão importante de você. Sua orientação sexual diz respeito a quem você ama, a quem você se relaciona, a quem você se apaixona. É uma parte tão verdadeira de mim que eu preciso esconder.

Me senti tão triste por ele naquele momento, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao imaginar a angústia que ele sentia todos os dias. Já havia capturado vários momentos dele com Solar e nunca imaginaria, por um mísero minuto, que ele sentia tudo isso dentro de si. Sem que eu pensasse em controlar meus impulsos, abracei-o o mais apertado que consegui. Inicialmente, ele pareceu um pouco desconfortável, mas depois aninhou sua cabeça em meu pescoço e ficamos naquela posição por alguns minutos. Eu ouvia seu choro baixo e apenas mantinha seu corpo preso em meu abraço, tentando confortá-lo de alguma forma.

─ Obrigado, estranho — Baekhyun disse, sua voz no tom que eu estava acostumado a ouvir pela tv, depois de sair de meus braços.

─ De nada, estranho. — Mas ele não me era nenhum pouco estranho, muito pelo contrário, se tornava cada vez mais familiar.

Naquele momento, me despedi de um Baekhyun um pouco mais animado e segui para casa pensando sobre como faria para conversar com ele de novo.

* * *

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde o momento que encontrei-o no parque, duas semanas que eu havia realmente conhecido Byun Baekhyun. Continuei acompanhando alguns momentos dele e, em todos, ele expunha o mesmo sorriso carismático e acolhedor de sempre. Se eu não o tivesse visto chorando com meus próprios olhos e conversado com ele sobre o que o afligia, nunca passaria pela minha cabeça que ele tivesse algo tão pesado para lidar. E sozinho.

Até que em um domingo nublado, vi que ele caminhava disfarçadamente, fazendo o mesmo caminho do dia em que conversamos. Segui-o de longe e parei no mesmo lugar para observá-lo sem me aproximar; alguns minutos depois, fui até o lugar onde ele estava e sentei ao seu lado.

─ Você de novo? — perguntei, esboçando um sorriso largo que parecia tão natural cada vez que eu olhava pra ele.

─ Você tem algum super poder de aparecer nos lugares que eu preciso, na hora que eu preciso? — Sua voz parecia esforçar-se para sair animada, então entendi que nada estava bem com ele e eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. — Será que você é minha fada madrinha? Anjo da guarda? Ou algo do tipo?

─ Olha, se essa sua história de me chamar de anjo foi uma forma de flertar comigo, acho que funcionou. — Pisquei pra ele, rindo em seguida. Ele riu também, mas percebi que seu rosto estava vermelho, mesmo por baixo da máscara.

─ Ah! Você entendeu tudo errado, estranho. — Senti o clima mais leve, acho que ele se sentia melhor agora. — Mas você não é de se jogar fora.

Foi minha vez de ficar vermelho, afinal, era Byun Baekhyun dizendo que eu não era de “se jogar fora”. Ouvi sua risada e ela me trouxe um calorzinho no peito. Por que eu me sentia cada vez melhor perto dele? Não era para que fosse o contrário?

Conversamos mais um tempo sobre coisas que gostávamos e descobrimos gostos em comum. Quem poderia imaginar que, por trás do Byun artista e famoso, havia um Baekhyun que assistia os mesmo animes que eu e chorava com alguns doramas?

─ Estranho, acho que você é o amor da minha vida — declarei, quando chegamos ao final da discussão sobre a Marvel e a DC. — Posso ir com a fantasia do Homem de Ferro no nosso casamento?

─ Só se eu puder ir de Capitão América, porque todo mundo sabe que aquela briga toda em Civil War é amor encubado. — Rimos até a barriga doer, e assim que o riso foi cessando, restaram apenas duas pessoas, sorrindo uma para outra.

Sabe aquela sensação de encontrar alguém tão parecido com você, mas ao mesmo tempo, com a melhor das diferenças? Só quem encontra alguém que te completa e ainda aumenta as porções entende que é uma das melhores sensações que se pode experimentar. E eu senti tudo aquilo com Baekhyun naquele momento e algo me dizia que ele sentia o mesmo.

Depois daquele pequeno período de silêncio, Baekhyun pareceu despertar de um transe. Colocou-se rapidamente de pé e se despediu, apenas fazendo um cumprimento e saindo apressado. Quando já estava a pensar por quanto tempo esperaria até poder conversar com ele novamente, senti uma mão em meu ombro.

─ Podemos nos encontrar novamente no domingo que vem? — Seus olhos sorriam, da forma mais bonita que eu já havia visto. Como era possível alguém ter um olhar sorridente tão lindo?

─ Claro que sim. No mesmo horário?

─ No mesmo horário. — Então ele partiu, deixando-me ainda mais ansioso para vê-lo.

* * *

Mais um domingo havia chegado, e há alguns meses, eu e Baekhyun nos encontrávamos semanalmente ou há cada duas semanas. Fazíamos as coisas mais estranhas, divertidas e até, aparentemente impossíveis, no parque — como assistir filmes que eu baixava no notebook. Era divertido e Baekhyun se tornou uma das melhores companhias que já tive na vida. Me perguntava sempre porque demoramos tanto a nos encontrar, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia como se nos conhecêssemos há muitos anos.

Tudo isso sem nunca trocarmos telefones, nem perguntar sobre o nome um do outro. Eu já havia falado que era fotógrafo, Baekhyun me disse que era músico, mas nunca me deixou ouvir sua voz. Ele preferia assim e, para mim, era suficiente.

Agora, eu evitava tirar fotos do Byun. Já estava me encaminhando para o final do curso, então estava participando de alguns eventos que produziam uma boa propaganda para o meu trabalho como fotógrafo profissional. Mas sempre andava com algumas fotos dele na mochila, que carregava de cima a baixo com os equipamentos para a câmera. Geralmente usava as imagens como portifólio, mas também, para matar a saudade que sentia durante a semana.

Cheguei mais cedo no parque, esperando-o no banco de sempre. Deixei a mochila ao meu lado, pegando a câmera para tirar algumas fotos da paisagem enquanto Baekhyun não chegava para roubar toda a minha atenção. Duas mãos geladas, devido ao frio de janeiro, taparam meus olhos e me fizeram saltar levemente no banco com o susto. Olhei para trás, encontrando Baekhyun com os olhinhos apertados por causa de seu sorriso — eu imaginava todos os dias como seria vê-lo sorrindo para mim, sem a máscara que cobria parte do seu rosto em todos os encontros — e então, sentou-se ao meu lado no banco.

─ Estranho, você fica uma graça tirando fotos, sabia? Dá pra sentir, só observando suas ações, seu amor pelo que faz. Fiquei um tempo observando você, de longe…

─ Você ficou me observando? — Achei aquilo tão encantador! Se ele soubesse que fiz o mesmo, através das lentes, por tanto tempo.

─ Fiquei… — Seu rosto ficou vermelho e todos os seus gestos indicavam que ele estava com vergonha. — Ah! Você fez parecer como se eu fosse um stalker maluco, ou sei lá!

Seus olhos foram do meu rosto até a mochila aberta, onde ele percebeu a pasta de fotos e puxou da mochila.

─ São fotos que você tirou? Vou ver. — Antes que eu pudesse inventar uma desculpa, ele pegou a pasta da mochila. Ele abriu-a e a primeira foto era uma dele com Solar, em um dos eventos que eles foram juntos. As próximas, eram de suas várias aparições, algumas andando na rua, vários momentos da vida dele que eu havia capturado. Suas feições foram de aspecto leve para um semblante mais carregado e confuso.

─ Baekhyun, eu… — Seu nome escapou de meus lábios e me arrependi de ter aberto a boca no momento em que seus olhos me encararam confusos. Eu não sabia o que se passava na cabeça de Baekhyun, pela primeira vez eu não conseguia entende-lo.

─ Você sempre soube, não é? — Sua voz era baixa e ponderada, o que me deixou ainda mais nervoso. Ele tirou a máscara e pude ver seu rosto inteiro, bem de perto, pela primeira vez. Cada vez que eu via mais um pouco dele, mais perfeito ele parecia para mim.

─ Sim, sempre.

─ E por que escondeu de mim? — Seu lábio inferior tremia, meu medo era de que ele começasse a chorar. Não suportaria vê-lo assim por minha culpa.

─ Porque você precisava desabafar, na primeira vez em que conversamos. Não confiaria em mim se eu fosse um fã, ou o que eu sou, ou costumava ser. Você contaria da sua vida para alguém que tira fotos suas e entrega para revistas? Eu só queria ser a pessoa que você precisava no momento, Baekkie. — Ele apenas me fitava, com uma expressão impassível. — Sabe porque caminhei até onde você estava aquele dia? Porque eu já admirava você, Baekhyun. Eu te enxergava através da lente da minha câmera e eu passei a gostar de você, eu conhecia seus gestos, sabia interpretar seus sorrisos. Você nunca foi um estranho pra mim. Mas eu precisava te conhecer por trás das câmeras, precisava falar contigo.

─ E quem é você?

─ Park Chanyeol, costumava ser paparazzi de Byun Baekhyun. — Dei um sorriso de canto, enquanto ele apenas assentiu. E quando abriu a boca para falar, interrompi. — Mas percebi que estar com você é muito melhor do que apenas fotografar sua vida de longe. Eu queria participar dela de verdade. Mesmo que apenas como um estranho.

─ Obrigado, Chanyeol. Por me conhecer de verdade. — Então, contrariando tudo que eu esperava, ele me abraçou, encaixando seu rosto no meu pescoço, como na primeira vez que nos vimos. — Não me importo com as fotos que tirava, as pessoas tiram fotos de mim o tempo inteiro. — Rimos. — E agradeço por ainda estar comigo, mesmo depois de ver quem eu era, além da parte que eu costumo mostrar.

─ Eu gostava muito da parte que eu via, mas gosto ainda mais da parte que passei a ver. Você é incrível, Byun. E eu quero continuar com você, sempre.

Baekhyun interrompeu o abraço, para olhar em meus olhos. Pude ver seu rosto inteiro sorrir, bem pertinho de mim. Olhei para os lados, reparando que ninguém prestava atenção em nós. Então, selei nossos lábios. E ficamos por um tempo daquele jeito, trocando beijos e carinhos, me apaixonando cada minuto um pouco mais.

E a partir daquele dia, não éramos mais dois estranhos no parque, mas Baekhyun e Chanyeol descobrindo mais um sobre o outro e sobre o amor.

Nunca imaginei que me apaixonaria por alguém dessa forma.

_Através das lentes_ de uma câmera.

  



End file.
